bullpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ph99Ph
Willkommen in der Bullpedia Willkommen , schön, dass du diese sinnlose Pokémon-Seite gefunden hast. Falls du viel Wissen an Sinnlosigkeit im Gebiet Pokémon hast, schreib es hier auf! Trotz der Sinnlosigkeit achten wir hier auf gewisse Dinge. Du solltest beispielsweise deine Texte in korrektem Deutsch verfassen. Schau dir als Hilfe die Hilfeseiten durch oder guck wie die anderen Artikel aufgebaut sind. Falls du dann noch Fragen haben solltest, wende dich einfach an das Forum. Wenn du etwas ausprobieren willst, mach es auf der Spielwiese. Allgemein gilt: Ein freundlicher Umgangston muss nicht sein, jedoch sollte man die anderen Benutzer respektieren. Schnelllinks: Hilfe Herzlich Willkommen, wir freuen uns auf deine Beiträge! Mit freundlichen Grüssen, KleinerNick Welcome Home, Alda!--KleinerNick 11:21, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) eBay Wow, das Bild ist toll! Wie hasst du es gemacht?--KleinerNick 10:37, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Würd ich auch gern wissen.--Bild:Blitza.pngBlitza Diskussion 10:45, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab einen Screenshot von einer Auktion von Feuerrot gemacht und dann alles mit Photoshop zusammen getrixt. --Ph99Ph 11:06, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Aber welche Version von Photoshop? Ich habe v. 5.0, kann leider nich so gut damit umgehen. Welche Version hat deins?--KleinerNick 11:20, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich hab, glaub ich zumindest, kein Photoshop *schnief*. Egal, dann muss eben das anere reichen.Und selbst wenn ich wüaste, dass ich es hätte, dann würden meine Bilder immer noch schrecklich.--Bild:Blitza.pngBlitza Diskussion 11:26, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::ich hab CS2 --Ph99Ph 12:37, 19. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Wii-Babel Die brauchen wir nicht, und du genau so wenig, die haben wir schon.--KleinerNick 08:39, 20. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :ich lebe in Wien (Typisch) :-)--KleinerNick 14:16, 20. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Gute Mitarbeit Da du sehr gut mitarbeitest, und tolle Bilder erstellst, ernenne ich dich zum VIP. Glückwunsch! Jetzt kannst du auch die VIP-Vorlage und die VIP-Babel in deine Benutzerseite tun. Wenn du weiter so arbeitest, wirst du sogar zum Admin ernannt, und dich über sehr gute Zusatzfunktionen freuen, die es sogar im Pokéwiki nicht gibt! Und wenn du so arbeitest wie , wirst du zum Bürokraten! Nochmals herzlichen Glückwunsch! MfG, KleinerNick :Und falls du dich wunderst, weshalb ich Bürokrat bin: Ich habe bei der Entstehung geholfen, mehr nicht. ;-) --Item(TALK) 15:27, 20. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Ach ja: Nicht zu vergessen, dass der Server, auf den wir im Mai ziehen, von mir ist. ;-) --Item(TALK) 13:49, 22. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Hochgeladenen Bilder Die original-Sprites stammen nicht aus dem Pokéwiki, sondern aus http://www.greenchu.de --KleinerNick 09:57, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Ach so, wusste ich nich.--KleinerNick 10:17, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, Greenchu, Filb und PokéWiki sind auf dem selben Server. --Item(TALK) 12:58, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Aber Greenchu is nicht richtig abrufbar.Da kommt nur ne Stimme:''Wellcome to Greenchu, this is Greenchu.''Das nerft. Oder muss man da einfach laaange warten, bis was kommt?--Bild:Blitza.pngBlitza Diskussion 13:08, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::::Nein, da kommst nie was. --Item(TALK) 13:54, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::::Und wenn du versuchst eine ähnliche URL einzutippen wie http://www.greenchu.de/sprites/ dann sagt es dir, dass es dir verboten ist, diese Seite anzuschauen.--KleinerNick 14:17, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC)